The Light Music Club Of Haruhi Suzumiya
by RavingRainbow
Summary: When a new club called the Light Music Club pops up at North High, it's bound to be Haruhi behind it all. Find out what happens when the world of Haruhi Suzumiya and the world of K-On! collide!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV: Kyon

"Light Music Club?" I asked bored.

"Yeah! Some girls at school formed a new club! I wanna go check it out later! And you guys are all going to come great them with me!" Haruhi yelled writing the words 'Light Music Club' on the board.

"Sounds like a wondeful idea." Koizumi said with one of those annoying kiss ass smiles on his face.

"Sounds like a stupid idea.." I mumble.

"Shut it Kyon." Haruhi demands.

I sigh. And Koizumi just grins at me. I swear if that guy keeps smiling at me like that I'm going to knock him out.

"Here's you tea, Kyon." A lovely as ever Miss Asahina says.

I smile at her. "Thank you."

"Here's your tea." She says handing it to Nagato, who wordlessly takes it and flips a page on her book.

"Alright Mikuru, let's get changed so we can great them!" Haruhi says pulling down Asahina's shirt.

I run out of the room with Koizumi folling behind as Asahina continues to cry.

"No, Miss Suzumiya I can do it myself!"

"Oh stop complaining!"

I sigh and glance at Koizumi who is just shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Koizumi... what's up with this whole 'Light Music Club' thing?" I ask.

"Well, it appears Miss Suzumiya wanted something exciting at our school, so she wished for this to happen.. actually I think the girls transfered here from another school, but the don't recall anything. I've spotted quite a few new faces." He replies.

"I guess she's becoming bored." I mumble.

"Perhaps." He agrees.

The door behind me yanks open and I nearly fall on my back. "Hey!"

"What do you think?" Haruhi asks striking a pose for her pirate costume.

I look back and see Miss Asahina in a nurse outfit, and behind her I see something strange.

"Wow, you even got Nagato dressed up?" I say astonished as I examine the aliens outfit. A frilly gothic lolita dress, black stockings, a red contact in her right eye, and a teddy bear.

"Yeah isn't she cute?!" Haruhi says with that smile of hers.

I'd like to agree, but I don't want her to see me admiring Nagato too much.

I nod.

"Let's go then!" She says dragging a whimpering Asahina and rampaging foward.

I let the others go behind and walk with Nagato.

"Hey, are you sure you don't mind wearing this Nagato?"

"I do not." She states.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"It really suits you well. I think you look really cute." I say.

"... cute?" She askes confused.

"Yeah.. uh..." I cough.

"Hurry up Kyon we are here!" She yells stopping infront of a door.

When did this get here?!

Authors Note~

Sorry It's really short! I'm new to writing and I'm going to try my best to complete this story, but I'm not sure in what direction I should take it.

Should the Light Music Club and The SOS Brigade be enemies? Or work together in one club room. Please Review if you have any suggestions~!


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Yui

"I miss our old school." I say clinging to Azu-nyan. She sighs. "I know Senpai, we all do." She says patting my head.

"At least we managed to start a Light Music Club here, right?" Mio asks. I nod. And walk over to the couch next to Ritsu. "It just doesn't feel the same, though." Ritsu says looking down.

"I agree." Mugi says placing her tea sets on the shelves. "But, maybe we just have to get used to it. At least we didn't get separated, right?" She says trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah I wouldn't know what to do..." Mio says with a terrified expression on her face.

"Don't worry! I would've kidnapped you all over here!" Ritsu says with a thumbs up.

"Don't say those things too loud." Mio says smiling with her hand on her hips.

Suddenly the door burst open and bangs against the wall.

"Kyah~!" Mio screams getting on her knees with her hands covering her ears. I look up at the strange people at our door.

"Hello Light Music Club! I am Supreme Leader of the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya!" She says stepping in the door along with 2 boys and 2 other girls.

"Why are you wearing that pirate outfit! Don't tell me you're going to raid us!" Ritsu says standing up and pointing. Haruhi laughs loudly.

"Don't be fooled! We just came to see this new club." She says with a grin on her face.

Ritsu laughs and puts her hands on her hips. "Okay then. I'm the president of The Light Music Club. Ritsu Tainaka. Drummer."

I stand up. And walk over next to Ritsu. "Yui Hirasawa! Guitarist! This is Azusa Nakano, our other guitarist. We just call her Azu-nyan." I say pointing to the twin tailed girl. She bows. "Nice to meet you."

Mugi walks up holding the tea tray. "Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboardist. Please just call me Mugi. Nice to make your acquaintance." She says bowing. "The girl on the floor is Mio Akiyama, our bassist."

Mio stands up and laughs as if trying to get is to ignore her recent actions. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Mikuru Asahina, our rousey mascot." Haruhi says pulling forward the pretty busty girl in the nurse outfit. "N-nice to m-meet you." She says embarrassed.

"Over here's Itsuki Koizumi!" She says pointing to an attractive boy with a smiling face. "Nice to meet you all."

"This is Yuki Nagato She's kinda quiet." She points to the purple haired emotionless girl in Lolita clothing. The girl Yuki nods.

"And over there's that guy." She says pointing to the last of her group. He looks slightly hurt. "Say my name! It's only one syllable!"

"Ugh. Fine, that's Kyon." She says annoyed.

She smirks. "If any of you are Time Travelers, Aliens, ESPers, or Sliders, exposé yourself now!"

"Aliens?" Mio asks looking scared again.

"Time Travelers?" Ritsu asks.

"ESPers?" Mugi asks.

"Sliders?" I ask confused.

She nods. "Yes! We want to find supernatural beings and hang out with them!"

Ritsu laughs. "You guys are so weird. What does SOS stand for anyways?"

Kyon sighs and recites.

"Spreading excitement all

Over the world with Haruhi

Suzumiya Brigade"

Haruhi nods.

Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi begin talking with Mikuru, Haruhi, and Koizumi about they're club and our band.

I look over at Azu-nyan. "Hey Azu-nyan. These people sure are weird." I whisper. She nods. "No kidding."


End file.
